fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The League/Volume 3: Chapter 4
Cam I sat in front of the screen, completely focused on the man in the monitor. The man who called himself Lind, wearing the Wikia Staff keychain. I hadn’t even slept since the day. This was my fifth playthrough of our interrogation today, but I needed to get everything I could from it. *Play --- Razor pulled out a seat for Lind. I was firmly standing up, pacing back and forth and trying to calm myself down. “So, Mr. Lind, you’re from what, exactly?” I asked. “W-Wikia Staff,” the man said. “And what is Wikia Staff? Why are they interested in us, and what are they planning?” “P…planning? You’re wrong - we’re not trying to set anything up. We…the Wikia Staff funds heroic organizations across the nation. We-we helped convince the Mayor to continue to support you guys.” --- *Pause I was standing in front of him on the camera, so I couldn’t see it. Did he do it here? *Play --- “You’re telling me you people have so much pull you can influence her? Just how much money are you people ‘donating’ to us?” “I…I don’t know the exact numbers, I’m just a low-level programmer.” --- *Pause His left leg twitched. I hadn’t noticed it before, but there it was. Could it be a tell? *Play --- I pulled up a chair and placed it across from him, forcing myself to sit down. “I don’t care if you’re the bloody janitor. You came here for a reason, not just to ‘honor the dead’. Maybe you know Wikia Staff are up to something and you have a guilty conscience. Am I hitting any notes here or is this just some chaff?” He started stuttering and freaking out. “Oh god, I wasn’t supposed to tell you this. But, uh, we’ve already donated a payment of six million dollars. Blox- Mr. Bloxx’s lab was allowed to continue running.” I shook my head in slight disbelief, as Razor’s eyes widened. “The Mayor won’t need to fund us anymore…” Razor said to himself. “But we’d be working for you - completely dependent upon your resources for us to continue running.” I leaned towards Lind, grabbing him by the collar. “So what happens next. Do you pull your funding and force us to come begging for your help, and in return, we do your bidding?!” “No, n-nothing like that! We just want you to keep the streets safe! We don’t want another Dragon Demands situation-” “Ah yes, TDD. You had something to do with that as well, didn’t you? And KatoKaley? And Anarchy?” My grip on his collar tightened. “No, I swear!” he shouted, as Razor quickly stepped in and pulled us apart. --- *Pause I paused the tape. Right after he said that, a slight twitch on his left leg. That’s his tell. Every time he lied, he had a slight leg twitch. I would have noticed right then if Razor hadn’t gotten in between us. *Play --- “Cam, we’re just here to ask him some questions…we’re not the cops,” he muttered. It couldn’t be heard on tape, but I remember it vividly. I shrugged off his words with spite for the man sitting in front of me. “You’re asking us to trust you, and this is how we’re finding out about all of this. Why should we believe a word you’re saying? Why doesn’t this benevolent Wikia Staff make itself known?” “O-okay, just to show that we mean you no harm, take this.” He handed Razor a small microchip. “This will provide you with free internet and electricity, you will be off the grid, and the city will not have to worry about this building. We were going to donate this later, but I-I might as well do it now.” Razor took and examined it. I tried to grab it from his hands but he backed away. “Hmm, that simple, huh?” Razor asked. “Yes, that simple. Y-you guys are heroes. You deserve to be treated like ones. I-I have to go back to work.” “Not so fast.” I muttered. “You’re free to go, thank you, Brian,” Razor said, shunning my words. “Elevator is out this door and to the left.” Lind nodded and stood up from his seat, and I did as well. “Th-thank you. I hope to be working with you guys again soon.” He quickly shuffled out the door. “If you don’t mind, I’ve got some work to do as well. Starting with this ‘chip’.” I said, with a Steve Collins-level migraine storming in. --- *End Tape I buried my head in my hands, sighing. It was a good thing Razor had given me that chip. I may have had to fight him for it. He’d recommended having Bloxx observe and analyze the tech, but it was too risky. It might be a Trojan horse, and the second he observed it, everything went into someone else’s control. If only I’d known that the Wikia Staff would be here. I would have bugged him and tracked down the center of their madness. But for now, all we had was this. What was this thing? How much pull did the Wikia Staff have? Trivia Category:The League